Star Fox vs Cylons
by Gatetoallrealms04
Summary: Takes place between Assault and Command! The Cylons from the new Battlestar Galactica appear in the Lylat system and attack both the Star Fox team and the Star Wolf team! Rated T as this is a battle in space!


**Star Fox vs. Cylons**

Disclaimer: I don't own Star Fox or any of those characters, and I don't own the Cylons. I'm just borrowing them for a while!

Fox flipped his arwing over quickly to avoid the laser fire from Wolf's Wolfen. "Today, we end our rivalry once and for all, Fox," Wolf stated over the communications. Spinning to reflect laser fire, Fox flew toward the Star Wolf team, targeting Wolf, as Falco battled with Leon and Krystal flew in battle against Panther!! Slippy was on board the Great Fox II, helping ROB control it, for the Star Wolf team had earned enough credits completing bounty hunts across the Lylat system that they had acquired a mothership of their own, which Wolf had christened the "Wolf's Den"! That vessel was as massive as the Great Fox II, so the two vessels were preparing to battle each other while the teams battled in fighters. No one knew who was running the Wolf's Den if all of the members of Star Wolf were outside in battle against Star Fox. Perhaps Wolf had his own AI, robot, or Automatic system. Nevertheless, the mothership was targeting the Great Fox II. Slippy took over the weapon controls. The new Great Fox, in addition to the forward heavy cannons, was lined with turrets all over the hull. Slippy aimed all of the weapons at the Wolf's Den, as the opposing vessel fired off lasers from various forward weapon arrays of its own. Trading shots, the two mother ships caused very little damage to each other, at least for now.

Fox rolled and reflected more laser shots, noticing that both his team and Wolf's team were evenly matched this time. Perhaps this was the time when they would finally end their rivalry, but Fox halfway regretted it. He had begun to think of Wolf as a friend, after they had worked together to defeat the Aparoids and various minor threats, and then went their own separate ways afterward. Fox was shaken out of his thoughts by the sight of Wolf's Wolfen flying straight for him. Fox fired off his lasers in quick succession, only to see Wolf reflect his attack with a roll of his own. Fox aimed and fired a smart bomb, but upon detonation, Wolf had maneuvered and avoided the shockwave completely. Fox positioned his arwing in the targeting area of the Great Fox II's turrets, hoping that Slippy would spare at least one turret to give Wolf more that one threat to worry about. Wolf followed Fox, obviously not afraid of that possibility. Falco, the best pilot on the team, was becoming a great annoyance to Leon, and was toying with his opponent before making the final kill! Krystal and Panther were battling, but without any heart in it, for it seemed that neither wanted to shoot the other down. They basically flew circles around each other. Fox wondered if they were both enjoying themselves rather than battling with the rivalry that Fox and Falco shared with Wolf and Leon. Before he could speculate, however, he detected a new blip on his sensor panel. Both Falco and Krystal noticed this as well, and on board the Great Fox II, the advanced scanners had detected the same blip. Slippy turned the scanners toward the source and gasped.

The new contact was a strange looking….ship?? It didn't remotely look like a ship, but rather some kind of station that had just appeared out of nowhere. It looked like two giant gray boomerangs; one turned the opposite direction from the other, stacked on top of each other and stuck together with some kind of glue. As everyone who detected the thing watched, this object launched hundreds of fighter-like ships, which were heading right for both teams. The oncoming ships would reach the pilots before they would reach the Great Fox II and the Wolf's Den. The fighting teams had both seen this new threat and, without saying a word, took up a formation with the Arwings and Wolfens flying alongside each other, then they all boosted toward the oncoming targets. When the unknown fighters reached halfway to the formation, they began firing what seemed like bullets. "These guys seem to be behind in technology," Wolf said to everyone in the formation over the communications. "Yeah," Falco agreed. "Bullets are not nearly as much of a threat as what we've went up against recently." The teams all committed rolls, repelling the bullets. "Focus everyone," Fox responded, "They can still kill us if enough of them hit us!" Fox and the rest of the teams split out of their formation and began attacking the incoming fighters. One flew right over Fox, nearly hitting him. It was very fast, but Fox saw enough of the fighter to get a good description. It was dark gray and looked like some kind of pincer facing forward. Engines were on the back of this pincer-shaped thing and there was some kind of face in the center of it. Fox thought he may have been imagining this, but the face seemed to have some kind of red eye moving back and forth. Fox U-turned and blasted the ship that he had seen, blowing it up in one hit. They were just as weak as the stuff Andross had been using, but there were so many. For a moment, Fox wondered if Andross or one of his allies was behind this, but now was not the time to speculate that. All that Fox knew at the time was that these were enemies, and that his team was in danger. Fox saw Wolf fly past him and take out some of the enemy ships that seemed to be targeting Fox from behind. It was madness. Everywhere around them, Arwings, Wolfens, and Raiders were swarming around in combat.

Meanwhile, the Great Fox II and the Wolf's Den moved slowly, (for they were larger vessels), past the great combat and flew toward the giant object that had launched the enemy fighter craft. Slippy had ordered ROB to connect wirelessly to the Cornarian database in an attempt to identify their new enemy. In the meantime, with ROB's CPU busy with this task, he was limited to controlling only the movement of the Great Fox II, so Slippy seated himself into an interface that would allow him to control ALL of the weapons of the Great Fox II. He aimed the forward cannons and nearly all of the turrets at the giant enemy base ship, leaving a few turrets on auto-target to defend the Great Fox II from any of the enemy fighters that attempted to attack it. The Wolf's Den flew parallel to the Great Fox II and also aimed its weapons at the target. ROB announced that information was found and he then transferred this information to one of Slippy's screens. One of the Cornarian Army's exploration probes had encountered this race before when the probe accidentally traveled through the hyperspace jumpgate to another galaxy. They were known as Cylons, and there was very little information on them, for the probe that transmitted the information had been destroyed not long after! Their ships were called Basestars, and the fighter craft were known as raiders! Before Slippy had a chance to review any more information, there was an alert on his interface. The Basestar had launched a number of missiles at both the Great Fox II and the Wolf's Den! Slippy and whatever was controlling the Wolf's Den fired weapons and destroyed some of the missiles, while others impacted on both motherships, causing considerable damage. The two ships took aim again at the Basestar and fired, damaging it as well.

Fox flew his arwing head on against the Cylon raiders, blasting them out of space left and right, just like old times. He repelled many and most of the bullet shots with barrel rolls, but a few bullets hit and damaged his arwing slightly. Beside him flew Wolf, taking out the raiders with almost as much grace as Fox. As the war continued, Fox got a good look at his teammates. Falco's arwing had taken maybe 1 hit, and was otherwise unscratched. He and Leon seemed to be competing over who killed the most cylon raiders between the two of them. Fox also got a quick glimpse of the Great Fox II and the Wolf's Den in combat with the Basestar. Fox then maneuvered, taking out a few more raiders, to get a look at Krystal, to see her badly damaged arwing become surrounded by raiders. They fired and Fox screamed: "KRYSTAL!" Her arwing exploded as Fox looked on in horror, but was then relieved. Since the Aparoid war, Slippy had modified all of the arwings to contain escape pods, and Fox spotted Krystal's floating among the debris. He couldn't communicate with her. The pod didn't have communication capabilities, but it was equipped with emergency thrusters. She began making her way to the Great Fox II. Some Cylons targeted her, and Fox began boosting to intercept when he saw Panther fly in and blast the oncoming Cylons, (Fox recognized the rose on the side of the Wolfen instantly), protecting Krystal's escape pod and giving her time to escape. Fox positioned himself on the other side of the pod and assisted.

A few minutes later, the Cylon Basestar had suffered major damage. The Great Fox II and the Wolf's Den were damaged considerably, but their hulls had been lined with stronger material than the Cylon Basestar. Leon had suffered heavy damage during the battle, but was able to make it to the Wolf's Den for repairs, and Krystal was able to fly her escape pod into the Great Fox II's bay. This meant that only four pilots, two from each team, were left battling the Cylon raiders. The good news was that many of the raiders had been destroyed in the ensuing battle. As Fox, Wolf, Falco, and Panther cleaned up the remaining raiders, the Great Fox II and the Wolf's Den blasted a final barrage at the Cylon Basestar. Before it exploded, 3 additional ships were launched from it and sped past the two motherships with incredible speed. One of the ships was a standard Cylon raider, like the ones they had been fighting. The other two were designed similar to the raiders, but were shaped differently. They were slightly bigger, and looked like something Andross would come up with. Some sort of head was positioned on the top of them, and they looked the same as the Cylon faces that the team had seen on the raiders. A large gun-like weapon was on the front of them. Slippy's information would have told him that the new ships were called Heavy Raiders, but Slippy was not focused on that information. Instead, he was reading the same information that all of the Arwings and Wolfens had picked up: A massive surge of radiation coming from the standard Cylon raider leading the two heavy raiders. "Fox, that enemy craft between the two larger ones is carrying weapons that can cause damage on a massive scale," Slippy stated through the communications. "You mean Nukes," Falco translated. The two heavy raiders fired off their weapons at the Arwings and Wolfens. The Nuke Raider, however, flipped vertically around and fired four nuclear missles, two at each mothership. "Watch out," Fox informed Slippy, and the Wolf's Den as well, assuming it listened. The two motherships began turning toward the missiles, but they were less maneuverable, and would not be able to position themselves in time. Slippy was firing the Great Fox II's turrets like a madman, spraying the path of the incoming missiles with laser fire. This took out the missiles heading for the Great Fox II, but the Wolf's Den was still in danger; it only had forward and rear weaponry, but the missiles were targeting the side. The four remaining pilots began boosting toward the Wolf's Den, but they would never make it. At that moment, an Arwing launched from the Great Fox II at the exact same time a Wolfen launched from the Wolf's Den. These two ships targeted the missiles and blew them up, saving the mothership from disaster. Fox's team reached the raider that had fired the nukes and destroyed it. They then targeted the Heavy raiders, but the two ships flipped and one headed for each mothership. Dodging the shots from the Wolf's Den's saviors, the heavy raiders reached their targets and latched onto the hulls of each ship. "Fox," Slippy began in alarm, "There is something trying to burn its way in here!" "We know," Fox replied. "Grab a gun and lock the door to the bridge." "We're on our way." After that, Fox and Falco joined the other arwing in formation as Wolf and Panther did the same to the other wolfen, and all the fighters docked with their respectable ship.

Upon docking with the Great Fox II, Fox and his team learned that it was Krystal that had helped save the Wolf's Den from the Nukes. She had taken Slippy's arwing and intended to use it to rejoin the battle when she had spotted the missiles. Leon had taken an extra Wolfen for the same reason on the Wolf's Den. "Now," Fox said to his team, "There are unknown intruders in here now." "Slippy has no doubt locked himself in the Bridge, so we need to rendezvous with him and defend our ship from who knows what." Falco and Krystal nodded in acknowledgement! The three of them pulled out their standard-issue blasters and entered a doorway leading out of the main bay and into the corridor. After coming upon some steel boxes that Slippy had left laying around, the team heard loud footsteps. They were too loud to be Slippy, so they assumed that these were the enemy. Looking ahead, Fox, Falco, and Krystal saw them. The Cylons were silver and had a similar design of ROB's final redesign, only they were taller than ROB. In addition, they had guns on their wrists, long blade-like fingers, and their heads were the same as the faces on the raiders, complete with moving red eye. The Cylons, upon spotting them, flipped up their wrist guns and began shooting. Fox flipped on his reflector he had recently used in the Great Brawl, (Super Smash Bros. Brawl), and reflected the bullets, as the three of them ducked behind the boxes. A firefight began between lasers and bullets. After a few minutes, the team discovered that it took 3 laser hits to destroy one Cylon Centurion. Combining the cover of the boxes with Fox's reflector, the team defeated the Cylons. Then, a message came through Fox's headset. "Fox, this is Slippy on the bridge," the voice said. "I have just witnessed that battle on the internal cameras, and I can tell you that those are not the only intruders on the ship." "If you guys can come up here, I'll have something for you." At that moment, Fox could hear loud banging in the background of Slippy's transmission. "Oh, great," Slippy exclaimed. "What is it?" Fox asked, but the communications went dead.

Slippy cursed to himself as he armed a blaster and ducked behind one of the bridge chairs. When the ship was designed and built, it included an internal security system, but it was currently off-line. It still had a few bugs to work out. "Why did I wait so long to finish fixing the stupid system?" Slippy asked himself, as the Cylons attempted to bash down the door to the Bridge. Slippy kept his blaster trained on the door, nervously wondering what would happen once the enemy got through. He had, two days ago, made one final adjustment to ROB. Slippy pulled out a tiny remote and clicked it in ROB's direction once. ROB's arms suddenly retracted into an opening that had appeared on his back and in their place, two heavy cannons flipped up and pointed at the door. "Combat systems online," ROB stated. "Thank you, Slippy." Suddenly, the two of them heard a lot more commotion behind the door. After a few seconds, the door opened, and Fox's team stood in the doorway, destroyed Cylons lying at their feet. "Whew," Slippy exclaimed. "I was worried for a moment…" "YEOW," Falco yelled after taking a good look at ROB. "When did that happen?" Slippy started to explain, but Fox stopped him. "Explanations will happen after our ship is safe," he ordered. "I have no contact with the Wolf's Den," Slippy explained as he handed everyone but Fox a disc-shaped object. "I assume they are enduring a similar battle over there." "These things are reflectors I've created based off of the design of Fox's." "They are not as good as Fox's, but they will help us get through this battle." Slippy then attached the remaining reflector in his hand to his own belt. "Slippy," Fox began, "You are not a fighter, so I want you to remain here in the bridge and continue to attempt to contact Wolf." "What for?" Falco asked in rage. "Because we need all the help we can get," Fox retorted. "They were more than enough help out there in space, and I think we all need to work together to survive all of this." "But Fox," Krystal said, "How can they help us when they are on their own ship, with as much trouble as we have?" Fox turned to her. "I'm considering docking our two ships with each other," he responded. "However, we can't do that if we can't communicate with the other ship." "We'd run into them, or worse." "Slippy, if you can get anyone over there, tell them our plan, then coordinate with them about connecting the two ships." Slippy saluted, glad that he would not be doing any of the actual fighting. "With ROB to help me, it should go smoothly," Slippy explained. "OH, NO," Falco yelled. "With that setup that ROB's got, he's comin' with us."

Fox, Falco, Krystal, and ROB had taken a lift down to the damage control room, where Slippy had informed them that the Cylons were heading. It seemed that they were heading there, instead of the engines or the power core. Slippy couldn't understand it. The team ran down the corridor with their blasters armed and aiming in every direction they could see. As they reached the center of the corridor, they spotted more Cylons walking away from them, on course for the damage control room. They apparently heard the team and some of them turned and started shooting. Combining their reflectors with their erratic dodging, Fox's team were able to finish off many of the Cylons, while some of them continued toward their destination, ignoring the Star Fox team. During the firefight, the remaining Cylon fired a shot which hit Krystal's reflector, causing an electric shock to run through her body. She fell unconscious, as Fox screamed. He and Falco nailed the Cylon in crossfire, then Fox ran over to her. "Krystal, speak to me," he said softly, close to tears, as he grabbed and hugged her. ROB transformed back to his standard format and approached, scanning her body. "She doesn't seem to be critically injured," ROB said in his robotic voice. "Recommend moving her to the medical bay, immediately." Fox nodded, then Slippy came over the headsets. "What's happening," he yelled in panic. Before they could respond, he said, "Forget about that, I have urgent information," "I've been going over the technical specifications of the Great Fox II, trying to find out what the enemy is up to, and I've figured it out." "The damage control room has controls that control the life support." "I think they are going to try to vent all of our oxygen into space, leaving us dead." "And they'll take over the ship…" Fox whispered. "You have to stop them," Slippy exclaimed.

While Slippy, still on the bridge, tried to contact the Wolf's Den to tell them what he had learned, Fox had accompanied ROB to the medical bay. Falco had taken an alternate route to the damage control room, to stop the Cylons before they completed their task. Fox wanted to be with him, to increase the chances of stopping the Cylons, but his concern for Krystal overpowered that feeling. ROB gently laid her on one of the medical beds and hooked her up to a computer monitor, which was also connected wirelessly to him. Fox waited desperately as ROB made the diagnosis, then ROB spoke up. "Krystal is not badly injured," he said. "She has a slight wound from the bullet that hit the reflector, and the electric shock that occurred when the bullet shorted out the reflector only knocked her unconscious." "After an hour of rest, she will be at 100%" "Thanks ROB," Fox exclaimed, breathing a sigh of relief. "I will now enter the diagnosis room to confirm her signs," ROB stated. "Upon regaining consciousness, she will need a specific type of medicine, which will accelerate the healing process from the shock." ROB then entered a small doorway at the end of the medical bay and a door shut behind him. Fox took a seat beside Krystal's bed and stroked her head. "I almost lost you twice today," he said softly, knowing that she couldn't hear him. "I can't bear to think of what my life would be like if you died." "I know I should have said this a long time ago, but even though I didn't, the feeling was there since I first met you." "I love you!!" "Don't leave me." "I love you will all of my heart." Fox then rested his head on her chest and closed his eyes. He was then surprised to hear a voice say softly, "I love you, too." Fox looked up, right into Krystal's eyes. "You have tears," she said to him, and giggled. Fox grabbed her and held her tight. "Easy," Krystal muttered. "I thought **I **was going to die when that thing shot you," Fox exclaimed. Krystal was silent for a second, then said, "Don't worry; I'm still here for you." They moved close, their lips almost touching, then… "Fox, come in," said Falco's voice. Half annoyed, half anxious for news, for he had almost forgotten that the whole ship was in danger, Fox rose up and hit a button on the wall next to him. "What's goin' on, Falco?" he asked. "Well, we're safe, for the moment," replied Falco. "I've eliminated the rest of those robot things." "I'm going to get with Slip and see if there are anymore on board." Fox acknowledged. Krystal giggled again. "No private time, it seems," she said in amusement. Fox couldn't help but smile at that.

Slippy finally established communication with the Wolf's Den and informed the Star Wolf team about the Cylons' plan, but connecting the ships wasn't necessary. Wolf transmitted some pictures over to the Great Fox II, and the Star Fox team, who had rejoined each other on the bridge, saw that, while Wolf and his team had fought with their blasters just like they had, a few times the Star Wolf team literally tore the Cylon Centurions to pieces with their bare hands. Fox didn't think he had ever seen Wolf exhibit such rage, even when he had been shot down by Fox twice during the conflict with Andross. The two teams were now in live communication with each other. "I think we need to return to Corneria and inform General Peppy about this," Fox said to everyone. Wolf and his team looked ready to protest, but Fox quickly added: "However, I don't see the need to inform them of our fight prior to the attack." With that, Wolf agreed. "Alright, Foxy, lead the way," he stated. Fox scowled at that remark, but let it pass as ROB began setting course for Corneria.

Soon, both the Great Fox II and the Wolf's Den had landed in a huge landing zone on the surface of Corneria, and both teams stepped out of their ships. They first noticed a single fighter-like craft also landed there. It looked sort of like an arwing, except with smaller wings, and three engines. There was also a name written on the side under the cockpit, but the teams couldn't read it, due to the scratches across the side. The teams then entered the Corneria command dome, where they were met by General Peppy, who took the job after General Pepper retired following injuries from the Aparoid invasion. Fox began to recount the story of the Cylon attack to Peppy, but Peppy held his hand up to stop him. "We already know about it," He stated. "How," Fox asked. "Well, how is not important." "Do you know any reason why they would just appear and attack?" General Peppy nodded. "According to what we've heard, we think they followed someone here, a human." "This person doesn't seem to know how she got to our galaxy." General Peppy turned to a guard. "Bring her in," he ordered. A few seconds later, a bulldog guard escorted a woman into the room. She was indeed a human, a species that the Cornarian army had had a bit of contact with. She was dressed in some kind of uniform, and had blonde hair cut short. "Fox," Peppy began, "I'd like you to meet Starbuck!"

END


End file.
